Becoming a Crane
by frasierfan81
Summary: The final story in my memoirs trilogy


Alright here it is the final part (it could also be read as a stand alone)

I do not own any of these properties I hope you enjoy it.

Martin Crane was sitting in the pew of St. Bartholomew's, he was overjoyed, for today was the day his son would finally marry the love of his life. It was bittersweet though because the memory of the last time he was in this church was when he laid his beloved Hester to rest. Only god truly knows how much he misses his wife.

I miss you so much Hess, the boys do to. You would love these girls of theirs, It took them a while to find them, but they wised up. Martin thought knowing his wife heard him.

It was a beautiful day in Seattle, the sun was shining the birds were singing. The church was decorated in beautiful blues and purples. It was getting closer for the ceremony to start; Martin decided it was time to take his place. As the first guests start making their way to their seats there were OH's and awes about how beautiful and perfect the venue was for this joyous occasion.

The moment of truth has finally come as everyone took their places; a beautiful melody starts to play, introducing all the bridesmaids. After all the bridesmaids had taken their place, little Alice May Doyle came down the aisle, littering it with rose petals, she was the most perfect flower girl. When the wedding march started everyone stood to attention and looked back in anticipation for the bride's arrival. As she stepped out and started walking down the aisle she noticed there was not a dry eye in the house. It was a long and tedious road to get here, she herself didn't think she would ever get married, but here she was walking to her future husband, her love growing for this man with each step she took. Never in her life had she felt more beautiful with all eyes on her. She continued down the aisle so she could marry the love of her life.

She was standing in front of him before she knew it. As she stared into his eyes she wondered to herself why it took so long to see the love she has for him.

"Will you please be seated? Ladies and gentleman thank you for joining us here today on this blessed occasion. This man and this woman are starting their journey on the road of marriage; they are equally blessed to have wonderful friends and family who came to share their love. If there is anyone in attendance who feels this man and this woman should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your piece."

As the priest made this declaration the entire church was in silence, not a single soul in attendance was against this union.

Niles stared into Daphne's eyes as he mouthed a simple I love you to her before the priest started back up.

"When a man has a courageous heart he can seize the moment, he can scale mountains, swim the most treacherous waters, feel unstoppable, however when a man with a courageous heart has a woman with a courageous heart by his side they do seize that moment, they do scale that mountain, swim those waters, and are unstoppable. These two courageous hearts in front of me now are ready to be one, for the love they have is truly unstoppable. The bride and groom have written their own vows today for the world to know just how unstoppable they truly are." Says the priest giving the groom his que.

"I Frasier Crane take you Rosalinda Doyle as my wife, to love and honor you as we travel this path that is before us together, never faltering, always staying on course, I promise you a lifetime of love and support, you are everything to me, and I promise to love you until my dying breath because you are my one true love." As Frasier finishes his vows you can hear all the gentle weeping from the crowd.

"And now Rosalinda." The priest says motioning to Roz who is standing on trembling legs moved by Frasier's words.

"I Rosalinda Doyle take you Frasier Crane as my husband, I promise you a lifetime of happiness, love and support, My companionship, I promise to never give up on our love, I will walk with you down any path of life because I adore you. You are my champion, my life, and my one true love."

"Beautiful and moving words from you both." The priest continues." And now Frasier has another vow he would like to make, not a vow from husband to wife but a vow from father to daughter, Alice May will you please step forward."

As Alice walks forward there is a look of confusion on Roz's face. As Frasier takes his step daughters hand Roz realizes what Frasier is about to do.

"I Frasier Crane take you Alice Doyle as my daughter, I promise to protect you, teach you, and guide you the very best I can. I will be there to remove the monsters that plague you at night, to console you whenever you need it. I promise you as long as I am breathing you will never be fatherless again."

As Frasier finishes his heartfelt vow to Alice there isn't a dry eye in the house even the priest is moved by his act.

"Very well done, do we have the rings."

Niles and Daphne step forward from the best man and matron of honor roles and present them.

"Frasier do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, and cherish her for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Frasier responds sliding the ring on Roz's finger.

"Rosalinda do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, and cherish him for as long as you shall live?

"I do" Roz responds sliding the ring on Frasier's finger.

"With the power vested in my by almighty himself I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." the priest says as Frasier and Roz embrace for yet another magical kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Frasier Crane." The priest concludes.

As the reception begins, everyone is a buzz at how beautiful the bride is, how perfect they are for each other, how great it was for Frasier to include Alice in the vows. The venue was just as beautiful as the church; the giant dining room of the prestigious country club, the room draped in white with gorgeous blue and purple silk accents. As the guests begin to take their seats the MC for the evening is heard over head. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this glorious occasion, my name is Angelia Benson and I will be your MC for the evening, we have prepared for you a wonderful meal this evening along with some dancing and drinking, it will be a memorable night for you and on behalf of the bride and groom I want to thank you for joining them on their very special day."

As Frasier and Roz finished all of their post ceremony pictures reality set in that they were husband and wife. That simple thought made both of them shiver with joy." Come here Mrs. Crane" Frasier jokingly demands as he pulls his wife into him for one of many kisses they would be sharing that night.

After the kiss Roz interjected "Wow that's going to take some getting used to, I still can't believe I became a Crane today!" she shrieked with joy knowing there was nothing else she wanted more.

It was time to be introduced first the bridal party would be introduced then the bride and groom will come into the room share their first dance as a married couple. Roz couldn't believe that Frasier allowed her to have a MC that played modern music, she figured he would want a string cortet or opera singers, however he didn't fight her on it he simply said if my future wife wants a DJ so be it.

"Alright Ladies and gentlemen it's time to get the festivities underway" Angelia begins. "May I first introduce you to the bridal party: Bridesmaid Denise Dawson and Groomsman Martin Crane; The Matron of honor Daphne Crane and Best man Niles Crane; We cannot forget our flower girl the adorable Alice May Crane." The MC announced.

Frasier made that last minute change to his daughter's announcement, he already has the paper work in for her adoption and her biological fathers release so in his eyes she is now legally his daughter even though he still has to wait on approval. With all the bridal party at their seats it was time for their grand entrance.

"And now with great honor I am proud to introduce to you Rosalinda and Frasier Crane!" Angelia bellows making the crowd go wild as the newlyweds make their way into the room, Hand in hand with all the love they have for one another making their way to the dance floor.

As Brian McKnights Back at one starts to play over the speakers, Frasier and Roz come together to share their first dance. As they hold each other they let the words take over their hearts, for it truly is how they feel about one another. They sway back and forth in perfect unison, they truly were meant for each other . Once the song was over they reluctantly released each other to take their seats. Once dinner was served and cake was cut it was time for the toasts. As everyone started clinking their glasses Frasier and Roz shared a kiss, and Daphne stood up and took the microphone from the MC.

"Hello everyone, I want to propose a toast, Frasier you are an amazing man, kind, gentle, and articulate. Roz you are my best friend, you have given me some amazing advice over the years, and I am so honored to be sharing this journey with you. I love you both so much and wish you a lifetime of happiness. Here is to the happy couple" Daphne finishes. As she hugs them both and returns to her seat she passes the Microphone to her husband who was standing ready to give his speech.

Niles was ready, he had a lifetime of stories, anecdotes, poems, but tonight it was going to be simple and to the point. "Frasier, Roz I am so happy for you both, I really never thought that you two would ever realize your true feelings for each other. I knew the moment I really got to know you as a friend Roz that you were meant for my brother. And Frasier I knew the minute you called me that morning when I was in Italy you realized it too. Here's to finding the love of your life and never letting go." Niles concludes, happy with his very heart felt speech he goes to embrace his brother and new sister in law. As Niles returned to his seat he was surprised at what he saw, their father standing in the middle of the dance floor with the microphone. Martin Crane was not an emotional person, he rarely showed any emotion to them privately let alone publicly. This should be good Niles Thought as Martin started.

"Hey everyone, Marty Crane here, now im not trying to over shadow anyone here, but since Niles and Daphne elpoped in Reno im saying it here so don't start with me" Martin says in his usual grumpy way."To my sons I want to say im very proud of you both, your mother would have been so proud of the men that you have become" Martin says fighting the tears but not hiding them "and to my daughters, the two of you have made this family whole for along time, Hester would have loved you both just as much as I do." Martin proclaims allowing his tears to fall. As all of the cranes converge on him for one big group hug there isn't a dry eye in the house.

Before the after party can start Roz picks up the mic to give one last toast for the evening.

"Hi everybody, I have a couple things I want to toast to as well, First is to my husband for always believing and loving me, second is to all of you for being here with us on this special occasion you don't know what it means to Frasier and me to have you all here, third is to my amazing father in law for making everybody cry, and last but not least to my brother Niles. None of this would have been possible if not for you going away to write the number 3 New York Times bestselling book of the year. Niles Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you gave me my happily ever after." Roz finishes nodding towards her brother in law as shes scooped up by her husband and kissed, the love from her family embracing her, and her embracing it. It was the happiest moment in her life for it was the day she became a Crane.


End file.
